Sanguine Trail
by DarkHououmon
Summary: In the movie, Eliza tells her secret to save Debbie's life. But what if...something different happened, and that caused a horrible change in reality? Just one difference could have a dramatic change.... *chapter 2 loaded*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own The Wild Thornberrys or any of its characters. 

Author's Note: I got this idea...somehow. Oo; I had some help from Iap64. Thanks! ^^ In this story, I thought 'What would happen if Sloan had killed Eliza?' This is different from the first version I had in mind, but this one seems a bit better I think. Well, it's written anyway, so can't change it now. This story features a song in the end sung by Michelle Branch. It is entitled "Goodbye To You." I must think that song kinda fits this situation...roughly. Enjoy the read! 

WARNING: This story is rated PG-13 for blood and character death.   


SANGUINE TRAIL   
Story by DarkHououmon   
  
  
  
  


Eliza Thornberry felt scared. No, not just scared she felt. She felt terrified. She's never been so terrified in all her life! She also felt stupid. How could she not have seen this coming? How could she not have known not to trust strangers? _'I guess I picked the wrong time to trust my gut.' _She thought as she held Tally close to her. She moved herself backwards, trying to get away from the man and woman in front of her. She wanted to say something, anything, but her mouth wouldn't move. Instead, she fixated a glare on the two, who didn't seem to care one bit what she did. She could see Bree reaching inside her pocket. Eliza winced, but realized that it was merely rope. _'Unless they plan on strangling me with that, I've nothing to worry about.' _She thought, a bit relieved. But her heart started racing again as she heard Sloan speak. "Thanks for retrieving my knife." He said coldly, his very voice making Eliza shake. She took one look at that blade, and her glare softened to a frightened and frozen look. She cringed against the back of the wall, Tally held as close to her as possible. 

"It was you..." She choked out. She shook with fear as Sloan took one step forward. "I'm glad to see you finally understand the picture." He said. He took his knife and stroked the metal blade. The end was beginning to look even sharper to Eliza. Sharper than it had when she first saw it. The end looked like a sickle. Sloan took another step forward, and Tally started to growl and snap. His fur stood on end, and his sharp claws extended outwards. Since he was still young, his claws weren't permanently stuck out yet. That won't happen until he's an adolescent. The little cheetah cub stood his ground in front of the little girl, and tried his best to protect her. Bree slowly shook her head, and grabbed the cub gently by the scruff. Tally responded by trying to scratch her face. She simply moved her head to the side, smiling almost darkly. "You won't eat." She stared at the cub, looking a bit disappointed. "How will you grow big enough to grow me a coat?" Those words made Eliza's blood run cold. Bree placed the cub on the ground. She and Sloan were now looking at Eliza and her two friends. She didn't like the looks on their faces. 

Darwin shuddered, and his teeth chattered. Donnie seemed to understand the seriousness of the situation, and tried to run away, but his mind was too scared to tell him to move. His eyes locked on the poachers' eyes. Something in his mind was keeping him from running. Eliza knew she was in big trouble. She remembered the other times she tackled with poachers. They never did turn out well without help. _'For once I wish it was Kip and Biederman who were causing the problems.' _Eliza wished that badly. She knew those two poachers well, and knew how to handle them. But these poachers were so new to her. She couldn't possibly comprehend the danger she was in, or what these two were capable of. They were also younger than Kip and Biederman, and thus are probably physically stronger. It wouldn't matter either way since Eliza was too weak to fight out of the grasp of an adult poacher. All she could do was stare in horror as the male poacher walked even closer. He lowered his head to her level. "Who told you?" His voice was dark like night. 

Eliza blinked a few seconds. _'I can't tell him...I'll lose my power!' _Her mind screamed to herself. She had to think up a lie. She would tell the name of someone, but that wouldn't work. What if they find out she lied? What would they do to her? She could see Sloan's angry face waiting for an answer. Her mind raced trying to find out a solution. She could only think of one response. "No one told me. I figured it out on my own." Yeah that's gonna work, not! She didn't expect the poachers to believe her. She was only 12, and no one was near the poachers. She knew that Sloan thought that someone else had been sneaking around for her. She couldn't tell him that she was told by animals. It was better to make them think she was snooping around rather than having them know that she could talk to animals. The poacher narrowed his eyes in disbelief. Eliza's heart sank. _'It didn't work...' _"You expect me to believe you?" He swiftly grabbed her by the wrist. She screamed in pain. "Let me go!" She yelped as he brung the knife towards her neck. "I know you're lying. You better tell me....or you'll never see your family again!" His eyes were filled with rage, and Eliza gasped. Her eyes opened up in shock, and all she could do was whimper. 

"ELIZA! ELIZA!" Debbie screamed at the top of her lungs. Frustration overcame her. This wasn't the first time Eliza wandered off and got lost. Well, she didn't know if her sister was lost this time, but she's been out all night, so she supposed she was lost. Debbie walked alongside her new native friend, Boko. The blackman rode in the sidecar attached to the motorcycle. She smiled at him, and turned to the front. She couldn't think of where her little sister could have gotten to. _'When I get my hands on her.....' _She growled mentally. She did not realize that Eliza's very life was in danger. She thrusted her hands forward to release more energy and make the bike to faster. She could barely see the trail of footprints leading up towards the river. She decided to look over there. She knew that that was her best bet. 

Donnie chattered angrily as Bree tied him up and placed him next to the now tied up Darwin. Darwin already tried breaking free of his binds, but it was useless. There was no way he could break through. He sighed sadly, and looked up at the poachers. He knew this wasn't good. He saw that Bree was now tying up Eliza. The girl never bothered to struggle. What was the point? She didn't want to risk getting killed, so she decided to let Bree tie her up. Sloan walked up in front of her. He held his hands behind his back, just how Eliza's hands were tied, and asked again, "So my little trouble maker, who told you?" Eliza gulped. She could risk losing her power. But she knew that Sloan wouldn't buy her lies again. She had no choice. "I told you, there's no one." She said simply, and turned her head away from him. She could see out of the corner of her eyes that the man's face was turning red. Bree noticed, too, and started to back away. Eliza frighteningly moved her head back towards the other poacher. It was back to normal now, but his face still bore the look of anger. Eliza cringed again. "That isn't going to work on me, girl. No one saw us build that fence, and no one saw us shoot that rhino." He pointed to her. "There's no way a mere child could have found all these out, so who is your source of information?" His hand formed into a fist when the girl made no reply. 

"ANSWER ME!!" He screamed, startling everyone including Bree. The cheetah cub, Tally, moved uneasily around the room. The poachers paid him no mind. What was a small cub going to do? If he were an adult it would be a different story. But a cub that young couldn't possibly do any damage, or so they believed. Eliza closed her eyes tightly, and slowly reopened them. "I can't tell you." She whispered under her breath. Sloan turned to his cameras, and smiled evilly. He turned back to her. She looked up at him in fear and dread. She dreaded what he was going to do to her next. She could only think of the worst things. The poacher had something else in mind. Something that would probably scare her more that she is now. "Eliza, would your father know the answer to this question? How many volts of electricity does it take to kill a thousand elephants?" He hissed. The child grew as scared as a mouse caught by a cat. This was their plan...plan to kill the elephants. All of them. _'He wouldn't!' _But he would...she knew that very well now. Sloan was capable of doing mass harm. She looked at Tally, then back at Sloan's evil grin. She could only stare in fear. 

Bree looked up at the monitor. Something was moving towards them. "Sloan?" She kept looking at the screen. Her husband walked over. "What is it?" "We've an intruder." She pointed up at the monitor. Eliza tried to get a better look, but the monitor was too small for her to see. She gave up before the poachers knew she was staring. Sloan growled, "We'll see what this intruder wants." He and Bree went outside and closed the door, leaving Eliza, Tally, Darwin, and Donnie in the dark. "Eliza, I'm scared!" Darwin cried out. He was too terrified to chatter while the poachers were inside the room. Tally walked behind Eliza. "Don't worry. I'll cut these things loose." He then grabbed a loose part of the rope and began gnawing at it. Eliza encouraged him. "That's it, Tally!" She fixated her attention to the frightened chimp. He continued, "I don't like the way they look at is." He shook in fright. Eliza held her head to the ground. She could feel a tear of shameness coming forth. This was her fault. "It's all my fault...I thought they were like me...." She whispered hoarsely. Tally continued to gnaw at the rope, and was able to bust it loose. She moved her arms forward now that they were free. Darwin narrowed his eyes. "Eliza, when will you learn that NO ONE is just like you?" Anger filled Eliza's mind. But before she could say anyting to him she heard Bree's voice. 

"Yes, may we help you?" She quickly turned her gaze towards the cameras. She could see the monitor better. She saw a person walk up towards the camera. She squinted her eyes for a bit, then recognized who it was. "I'm looking for my sister, Eliza Thornberry." _'Debbie!'_ Eliza's mind screamed. Eliza frantically started to untie the rope that bound her legs. She couldn't walk or move fast enough while it was there. Outside, Boko stood next to Debbie. Sloan thought for a split second, and knew that this was an opportunity to force the information out from Eliza. He moved at lightning speed behind Debbie, and swiftly and roughly grabbed her arm with one hand and the other arm swung around her neck to restrain her. If he squeezed tight enough he could sufficate her. _'Perfect.' _He thought. "What are you doing?!" Debbie gasped. Eliza looked back up at the monitor was horrified what was happening. "Debbie....Debbie...." She whispered in fright as she continued to untie her ropes. "DEBBIE!" Boko shouted and climbed onto Sloan's back to try and lure him away. His plan backfired when Bree roughly grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Debbie continued to struggle against Sloan's grasp, but it was useless. 

_'Finally I got it.' _Eliza's mind thought as the last knot of the rope was untied. The rope fell down loosely to the ground. Tally began working on untying Darwin and Donnie as Eliza bolted out of the trailer. Sloan and the others turned their attention to the swung open door. Eliza ran out of it. "Eliza?" Debbie whispered. "Let her go!" Eliza screamed angrily as she tried to charge Sloan. Her fear was gone. She screamed a little when she felt Bree tightly grasp her hands, both of them. She tried to run further, but the woman poacher held her back. The girl instead shouted, "Let my sister go!" Sloan smiled evilly, and tightened his grip on the teenager. "Only if you tell me your source of information, child." He moved back a few steps. The younger girl shook her head frantically, trying to convince the poacher that she had found out herself. "There's no one! I guessed all that stuff...the fence and the explosives...and...." Uh oh...she knew had made a big mistake. Sloan cried, "I never mentioned explosives!" His grip was so tight that Debbie gasped for breath. At this rate she would die from lack of air if Sloan gripped her any tighter. She once again tried to pry loose of his grip, but it was no use. She just wasn't strong enough. The man was too strong for her. 

"She doesn't know anything of this...please just let her go." The girl could feel tears coming down her face. She didn't care who saw her. She didn't want her sister to die! It just wasn't fair. Why should she get dragged into this? Debbie was sometimes a pain, but Eliza still loved her as much as her father and mother. "Just let her go." She asked again. This display didn't move Sloan much at all. He dragged Debbie towards the edge. Her eyes opened wide, and Debbie stared in shock. She glanced down at what could be her deathbed. "Tell me, or she goes over the edge!" He then stood so close to the edge that all he had to do was lightly push the teenager and she would plummet to her death. Eliza couldn't let this happen. Her heart raced faster like a freight train, and she continued to struggle. _'What am I going to do? I can't let her die...I just can't....' _She stared in horror as Debbie drew dangerously closer to the cliff's edge. All she could think about at the time was how to lure Sloan away from her big sister. She could only think of one thing to do, but it was so risky she could lose her life. _'I have to do it.' _She opened her mouth to talk, and Sloan listened intently. "You are a coward, Sloan!" His eyes widened in anger, and Bree stared at the child with surprise etched on her face. Eliza didn't stop there. "You are a coward because you have to use someone else as bait to get information. Why don't you stop being afraid and get the information from the person you want it from?!" She panted, and realized her fatal error too late. "Coward?" Sloan whispered darkly. He dropped Debbie to the ground. "Eliza, no!" She yelped and tried to get up. Her neck hurt too much at the moment, and she collapsed to the ground again. Boko knelt beside her, and helped her up. 

Bree let Eliza go. She did not want to be around for what was going to happen. She turned and walked away. She entered their trailer and closed the door. _'She's always been like that.' _Sloan thought as he slowly approached the small child. The girl moved backwards, and fell on her back. She couldn't run away. Her mind wouldn't let her. She was too scared to move. Her eyes glanced at the man's knife, and then back at his eyes. He grabbed Eliza by the back of the shirt and lifted her up into the air. Debbie watched, horrified, as the man reached down into his sheeth and pull out the golden handled knife. He brung the serrated blade up to the girl's neck. Eliza whimpered in fear, anticipating the worse. "Am I a coward?" He asked cruelly. The girl made no response but a whine. Sloan narrowed his eyes in frustration. "Are you going to tell me now or will I have to take extreme measures?" He moved the knife close to her neck. Debbie tried to bolt up, but Boko held her back. He didn't want to risk both of them getting hurt. The teenager could only watch helplessly as the knife was placed against her little sister's neck. Eliza still didn't answer Sloan. She just moved her head away, and stared into the horizon, and ignored him. This didn't take too well with the poacher. "Fine. If you won't tell me, guess there's no more use for you!!" With those words, Sloan suddenly thrusted the knife upwards and out. It slashed Eliza's throat open. 

Eliza Thornberry screamed loudly as the blade cut into her throat. Soon she could not scream anymore. The blade severed some of her vocal cords, and made it impossible for her to make loud noises anymore. The large gash was nothing she could bear. Sloan threw her to the ground, and placed the now bloodied knife into his sheeth again, and ran back into the trailer. Eliza hit the ground on her side, and yelped in pain. Blood stained the grass and herself. Debbie came to her senses and rushed to her sister's side. She didn't even care when the vehicle drove off. Her eyes were glued on her sister, who had been mortally wounded. Eliza coughed up blood. The teenager knelt down next to her sister. Boko waited a bit away. He may not understand english, but he knew when someone wanted to be alone. He let the sisters be. The 12 year old looked up at her teenaged sister with pain in her eyes. "Eliza..." She whispered as she slowly took her sister into her arms. "Debbie..." Eliza tried to say, but the blood in her throat made it hard to speak well. Debbie held her sister closer. "Shhh...kiddo. You'll be all right." She tried to soothe her sister, but she knew that there was probably nothing that could be done for her. Tears shed from both their eyes for different reasons. Eliza could feel her breathing slow down. The blade cut also slashed her windpipe, so air wasn't going all the way in. Her body was already weakening from lack of oxygen. She slowly raised her hand and placed it on Debbie's face. Debbie took it off and held the girl's hand in her own hand. Her other arm was wrapped behind her sister's shoulder, supporting her head off the ground. 

Eliza said, "I don't think I'll...make it..." "No...don't talk like that..." Debbie choked out sadly. Eliza smiled weakly, and weakly grasped her sister's hand. She whispered, "It's okay..Deb...I need to tell you something that I...never told a-a-anyone b-before." She had to say it fast. She was losing strength quickly. Her vision was dimming. Debbie was a bit surprised when her sister's eyes stared to glaze over. She knew she didn't have much time left. She looked at her sister expectantly. Eliza continued in a weak and hoarse voice, "I can talk to.....anim-animals...." Debbie's eyes widened in shock. She didn't have time to swallow this new bit of surprising information. Her sister's eyes rolled back in her head, and the eyelids closed. Debbie shook her head in disbelief. Eliza's breathing stopped altogether, and she convulsed a few times. Finally there was one last convulsion, and then nothing. Eliza's body just stood still in Debbie's arms. The blood stopped flowing from her neck. The teenager shook the deceased child's shoulders, hoping that there was still some life left in her. "Come on, Eliza! Wake up!" There was no response. Debbie was on the verge of sobbing now. "Please....please wake up...." She whispered, and no response came. _'This can't be happening...'_ She stopped shaking her sister and pulled her into a tight hug. "No..." She whispered, and started to sob like she never sobbed before. 

Darwin was the first one out. He and the other two managed to jump out before the trailer went off. Donnie and Tally were going in the direction of the Thornberry campsite. The chimp decided to go help Eliza. _'I wonder what happened.' _He heard crying noises. He knew that it was Debbie. He recognized his family member's voices right away. He made his way towards them, but froze when he saw what had happened. He saw Debbie holding Eliza's dead body in her arms. Eliza wasn't moving or breathing. Darwin was in a state of shock. His mind was blocked out from reality. _'Eliza...' _He couldn't think of anything to do but panic. He felt tears coming out of his chimp eyes and dampened the ground. "I....I can't believe it....." He just stood there, and watched Debbie cry loudly....and he, too, mourned the loss of Eliza. Darwin's eyes registered with hatred. He glared back at the area where the trailer used to be. "I'll get him..." He snarled dangerously. 

**_Of all the things I believe in_**   
**_I just want to get it over with_**   
**_Tears from behind my eyes_**   
**_But I do not cry_**   
**_Counting the days that passed me by_****__**

**_I've been searching deep down in my soul_**   
**_Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old_**   
**_Looks like I'm starting all over again_**   
**_The last three years were just pretend and I say_****__**

**_Goodbye to you_**   
**_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_**   
**_You were the one I loved_**   
**_The one thing that I tried to hold onto_****__**

**_I still get lost in your eyes_**   
**_And it seems like I can't live a day without you_**   
**_Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away_**   
**_To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right_****__**

**_Goodbye to you_**   
**_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_**   
**_You were the one I loved_**   
**_The one thing that I tried to hold onto_****__**

**_Ohhh yeah_**   
**_It hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time_**   
**_I want whats yours and I want what's mine_**   
**_I want you but I'm not giving in this time_****__**

**_Goodbye to you_**   
**_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_**   
**_You were the one I loved_**   
**_The one thing that I tried to hold onto_**   
**_The one thing that I tried to hold onto_****__**

**_Goodbye to you_**   
**_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_**   
**_You were the one I loved_**   
**_The one thing that I tried to hold onto_****__**

**_We the stars fall and I lie awake_**   
**_You're my shooting star_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Well that's it. For this chapter anyway. This either might be just one chap, or more than one chapter. Multiple, I call it. This was one of my original ideas. I didn't write it 'cause I was busy with other things. Yeah I'm a biggie on alternate dimensions. I don't always write them or think about them, but I do like the idea of it. Too bad not many shows I've seen actually show alternate dimensions. I know there was....I don't remember any right now. ^^; Well I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. I seem to be the only one here writing Thornberry-friendly fanfics on this site. There might be another one, but I don't know. :\ 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Wild Thornberrys or any of its characters. 

Note: Yes, I decided to add another chapter to this story. It's been months, hasn't it? Well I thought that I should post at least one more chap to add some more story into it. This chapter contains lyrics to a song called "Worlds Apart" by Jars of Clay. ^___^ I got the idea for the continuation from that song, and the idea to use that song from Grand High Idol's fanfic (not posted up on this site) "Faith Like A Child". 

Here's the chap!   
  


SANGUINE TRAIL   
Story by DarkHououmon   
  
  
  


The blood that had poured out of the gash started to dry up, and darken. The tears mixed in with it, and dried up as well. The blood seemed black now. The body of the girl became so pale...and so cold...the teenager couldn't stand it. Debbie opened up her eyes after the sobbing had subsided. Her throat was scratchy and her eyes were red and puffy. Her vision was blurred by her tears, and she could still feel a few tears scroll down her face and the tear dripped onto Eliza's face, which remained still. She choked back another painful sob. She slowly let go of Eliza's cold, dead hand and rubbed her sore throat. She turned to look behind her. Boko was kneeling on the floor, tears coming to his eyes. He looked at Debbie in the eyes, then closed his own eyes and slowly lowered his head. The teenager then looked beside him, and noticed Darwin standing there. She blinked a few times, seeing Darwin wiping away tears of his own. She shook it off, and turned her attention back at the body which lay before her. _'Eliza....why?'_ Her face contorted in emotional pain. This wasn't supposed to happen! Why did it happen? Why would Eliza do such a thing...that would cost her her own life.... It was to save her older sister. 

Debbie let out a sigh. She knew she couldn't just stand here mourning all day. She'd have to leave to find their parents. She didn't have much of a choice. Holding Eliza's body in her arms, she slowly looked around. She saw Boko and Darwin, but Tally and Donnie were no where in sight. "Donnie?! Where are you?" The teen cried out. She could hear the wild boy chattering excitedly, but that all subsided when the boy saw what was wrong. Donnie didn't cry, but silence was his response. He understood and walked up to Debbie, for once, quietly and calmly. "C-Come on." The blonde said, signalling to the others. Tally emerged from the foliage and ran up to Darwin. He nudged the chimp gently, who let out a small growl. "What's wrong?" He asked the chimp. Darwin slowly looked at Tally, a very angry look plastered on his face. The cheetah cub backed away. The gray animal loosened up a bit, and rubbed his forehead. Then a tear streamed down his left cheek. The next few words made Tally's blood freeze. "Eliza...she's...dead." 

The Commvee swerved through the thick jungle. It ran over dead bark and logs and other things. Animals dodged the speeding vehicle, which seemed to be searching for something or someone. A pair of bonoculars peered out of the window. Eyes blinked as they stared ahead, trying to see something. Colonel grumbled lightly. "I don't see anything." The old man said as he slowly set the bonoculars down. Nigel shook his head. "This isn't good...." He looked out of the window, guilt still plaguing his mind. Why did he tell Eliza about the eclipse? Why did they send her away? Surely there was another way to keep her safe. But they sent her to Boarding School, and she ran off back into Africa. He knew that Cordelia hadn't known that this would happen. He looked at his mother, who was busy with a set of her own bonoculars, frantically looking for any signs of the children or chimpanzee. He pulled himself away from the window, and sighed. "I don't know if we'll find them in time." Colonel patted his son on the back. "Don't worry. We'll find them." Nigel smiled the best he could, but he was still worried. Just where were they? One thing that Nigel still couldn't figure out was why Eliza had come back. He thought it was because she wanted to see the elephants. But according to Marianne, Eliza wouldn't come all the way just for that. There was something else going on that caused her to come. But what? 

"What I wouldn't give for one of those...machines that detect..stuff." Cordelia said to herself as she continued searching for Eliza, Debbie, Donnie, and Darwin. Well not so much for Darwin. He had a better chance off surviving in this jungle than the kids did. He was a chimpanzee after all. She couldn't quite understand why Eliza hung out with the wild animals so much. But at the moment, none of that seemed to matter. She set down the bonoculars and stopped searching. Her eyes were bothering her. She had strained them looking too hard for the kids. "Any luck?" Marianne, who was driving, asked the elderly woman, and hoped for some good news. But her hopes were shattered when the other woman slowly shook her head, and said, "I'm sorry. I could see nothing in this thick jungle." She said that with some disgust in her voice, but at Marianne or the wild...but more so to herself. She was feeling a bit guilty as well, for taking Eliza away. She only wanted what was best for the girl, but look what happened because of it! Eliza was missing, and so where the others! She could just kick herself for sending the girl away. 

"Eliza's never been gone this long." Marianne said. "Nigel, something serious has happened. I just know it!" She let go of the wheel and buried her face in her hands, light sobbing escaping her throat. Nigel got up and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Don't worry," he coaxed, "nothing bad has happened to them...." Then he looked to the ground, fidgiting with his foot. "Of course, I could be wrong..there was one time when....oh never mind." Marianne's eyes widened a bit. _'What could he mean?' _"Nigel what is it?" She asked intently, and stared at her husband straight in the eye. "It's nothing I assure you." "Come on, Nigel, what happened?" The man studied the woman. She looked downright serious, and knew that he wasn't going to wiggle his way out of this one. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay, remember when Eliza wanted to take that llama over to Cuzco and I went with her?" Eliza's mother nodded her head. She gestured for him to continue. Nigel rubbed his hands together. "Well, there was a storm that kicked up....I looked behind to tell Eliza to help me make camp. But when I turned around, she was gone." Marianne let out a gasp, her hands to her mouth now. The man said, "I went off looking for her. I found her eventually, on a higher elevation than I was. She was laying down in the snow, almost completely buried, nearly dead." He slowly shook his head sadly. "I was able to save her, but if I had found her 5 minutes later, she would have died from being frozen to death." He could feel a tear escape his eye. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't want you to worry." 

Darwin let out another snarl as they continued walking through the jungle, looking for Eliza's parents and grandparents. He seemed to stomp everytime his foot hit the ground. He kept looking left to right, as if trying to seek out the Blackburns, the ones reponsible for Eliza's death. Debbie shook her head as she watched the monkey let out his anger. _'He must have really cared about this kid.' _Sadness wrenched at her heart. _'I did, too. And I was too late to save her...'_ She closed her eyes tightly and let some wet tears come out and go down her face. She knew she had to try and keep a stiff upper lip. But that's kinda hard one your own sister is dead and right in your arms. She pulled the ice cold body closer to herself as if trying to warm it up. She looked up ahead, and could barely make the outlining of the Commvee running through the jungle. A thought of relief crossed her mind. She started to speed up her pace as best as she could. Donnie ran straight for the Commvee, past Debbie. Darwin didn't speed up. He didn't see any point. Revenge was still plaguing his mind. All the fear....all the terror....all the things that scared him he knew no more. He wasn't the same chimp that Eliza knew anymore. But he would not let out his anger on his own human family. He would make sure that Sloan paid for his crime. _'Oh he'll pay...dearly...' _ Tally ran past him, scared of his actions. Tally was also angry at the loss of Eliza, but he didn't seem to want revenge. His mother did say that revenge was a waste of time, yet he didn't know if that was correct now...He wondered if Akela had experienced the loss of someone she cared about. _'Well, other than me, that is.'_

Debbie continued to move as fast as she could. The Commvee was headed along a trail. She looked at it carefully, and went towards a curve in the road, where she could be ahead. Eliza's body was heavy and made it difficult to move fast enough. The teenager refused to put the girl down, though. It was like she was afraid that the girl would disappear forever if she let go. It wasn't to Boko, who was following them. He could only watch as Debbie stopped and started to cry again over her little sister's body. The lights shined ahead. The Commvee was approaching. She could hear the rolling of the tires and the sounds of the engine roaring. She waited patiently as the vehicle was coming into view. She looked down at the girl in her arms. She gently stroked Eliza's hair. As she did so she felt a chill run up her spine and choked back a sob. Her lip quivered violently. "Eliza..." She whispered lightly, and buried her face into the girl's hair. She never noticed the Commvee approaching all of a sudden, the lights blaring so brightly that Boko screamed and shielded his eyes. Why the lights were on Debbie didn't know. She glanced behind her as she heard the sound of chittering and meowing. Tally was sitting beside her. The cheetah cub seemed to know that she was part of Eliza's family, and purred symphathetically against her leg. The other sound came from Darwin, who just stood on the other side of Debbie, a serious look on his face. 

Marianne continued to look ahead for any signs of her girls. She sighed. It was almost hopeless. They couldn't find their kids that easily. How would she find the girls? She closed her eyes for a split second, then reopened them. Then she saw something that made her suddenly press the brakes, causing everyone in the Commvee to fly forward and crash into each other. "What is the meaning of this?" Cordelia commanded. She brushed off herself as she climbed back to her feet, obviously angry at Marianne. The film maker didn't respond, only stared in shock. "What is it?" Nigel asked, worried. Marianne only slowly raised up a shaking hand and pointed a trembling finger ahead of them. Nigel narrowed his eyes and looked in the direction. A gasp of shock was heard as he saw the forms of Debbie and Eliza in the middle of the road. In a flash, the Commvee door opened, and 4 extremely worried adults rushed out. "Debbie!" Marianne said, relieved. Nigel smiled. "We were worried about you all." But something stopped them all in their tracks. Cordelia was the first to notice that something was wrong. "Isn't Eliza....too pale? I wonder if she's sick." Colonel nodded in agreement. Nigel gasped, noticing the pale form of his youngest daughter. Marianne could feel herself breaking down. She looked at Debbie with a look that asked if Eliza was alright. Debbie sadly shook her head and slowly revealed the gash that still remained on Eliza's throat, the blood stains still visible. 

There was a collection of sudden gasps. Marianne wanted to do something, but she soon found herself collapsing onto her knees and started sobbing just like Debbie had a while ago. The grandparents were in such shock that they couldn't do or say anything. Colonel gulped and Cordelia's hands trembled. Nigel, eyes wide, walked closer. With a trembling fingers he placed 2 digits against Eliza's jugular vein, hoping that he would feel a pulse there. The skin was cold to the touch. The documentarist felt nothing. He choked back a sob as he straightened up and gave the grave news, "She's....dead." Marianne looked up from her mourning and looked at Debbie. "Debbie....how did this...happen?" She sniffled, and wiped away her tears. The teenager gulped. _'How do I tell them?'_ She knew she had no choice...They had to know! "I went to look for Eliza...I found some people, but they were poachers. One of them grabbed me, and tried to throw me over a cliff. He told Eliza, who apparently had been their hostage," At this, Marianne clasped her hand over her mouth in shock. Debbie continued, "Eliza wouldn't tell them, and called the poacher a coward. He let me go, and slashed Eliza's throat open with his falcon-handelled knife..." She stopped talking as Nigel started speaking, "It's the same poachers that we saw in the Serengeti!" Colonel snapped out of his trance and moved towards the blonde teenager. He gently placed both hands on her shoulders. "Do you know what the man's name was?" Debbie nodded slowly. "Yes, Eliza called him 'Sloan'. I do not know his last name or the woman poacher's name, but I think that was his wife." The 2 parents looked at each other. "Come on." Nigel said as he gestured everyone to return to the Commvee. "We have some work to do." 

_________________________ 

It took several weeks, but they finally caught the man responsible for Eliza's death. With Debbie's help, they positively identified the murderer as Sloan Blackburn, who was also wanted for illegal poaching. His wife, Bree, was also arrested for helping with the kidnapping of a small girl and poaching. The Thornberrys were allowed to come on in for some time to talk with the poacher. They wanted some answers from him. But the one question they wanted answered most was: "Why did you do it?" Nigel asked angrily. He and his wife, the only ones allowed in the room, glared at the poachers in front of them. Sloan shrugged his shoulders and refused to answer. Bree rolled her eyes, as if mocking the Thornberrys' anger. Marianne slammed a fist into the desk that desperated them. "Answer!" The Blackburns jumped back in surprise at the woman's anger. "Why would you want to know?" The man asked darkly and didn't take his gaze off the woman. She snarled, "Why that's a stupid question!! Eliza was our daughter!" Nigel stood up from his chair to support his wife. "She was only 12 years old. Why did you kill her?" Sloan and Bree slowly looked at each other. Bree Blackburn could tell that her husband wasn't about to answer. He remained looking at them with an emotionless face. She sighed, and slowly shook her head. She spoke for him. "He did it because Eliza wouldn't tell him who her source of information was. He did warn her that he'd kill her if she didn't tell him..." She sighed again. "She actually gave her life to save her sister's." She said no more. Sloan quickly glared at his wife, then stared back at the Thornberrys. "We're finished here." Nigel said, disgusted, and he and his wife turned to walk away. They stopped when they heard a voice from behind them, Sloan, say, "Oh no, Thornberry...we have barely begun!" 

Back in the Commvee, Debbie was sitting in her own bed, reading through a magazine. She couldn't seem to enjoy herself as much as she used to. She quietly put down her magazine. Things just weren't the same without her sister around. It just seemed too quiet. She let out a deep sigh and looked at her hands. She clenched them into fists, and shouted, "WHY DID YOU DIE?!" But she calmed down. She knew that yelling and screaming wasn't going to bring her sister back. It was too late for that now. She had her chance to save her sister, but she failed. _'I failed her.'_ She looked over at the empty bed to her left. No more would someone occupy that bed. She would no longer see Eliza laying down, sleeping or reading..She would no longer hear the sobbing of her sister having a nightmare...She would no longer see her and Darwin tell each other stories._ 'No more...' _She hadn't told her parents of Eliza's secret yet, but she planned to...tomorrow. She didn't feel it necessary at the moment. They were still angry at the Blackburns and still mourning over Eliza's death. She was, too. She climbed into bed and decided to go to bed now. It was around 9 at night, so she was sleepy. As she slept a figure appeared in her room. The chimpanzee Darwin walked over to the middle of the room. He quietly stared at Debbie, then looked up to the open window. An almost wicked smile appeared on his face and he raised up a knife that he held in his hands. He would make Sloan pay...dearly..... 

**_I am the only one to blame for this_**   
**_Somehow it all adds up the same_**   
**_Soaring on the wings of selfish pride_**   
**_I flew too high and like Icarus I collide_**   
**_With a world I try so hard to leave behind_**   
**_To rid myself of all but love_**   
**_To give and die_****__**

**_To turn away and not become_**   
**_Another nail to pierce the skin of one who loves_**   
**_more deeply than the oceans,_**   
**_more abundant than the tear_**   
**_Of a world embracing every heartache_****__**

**_Can I be the one to sacrifice_**   
**_Or grip the spear and watch the blood and water flow_****__**

**_To love you - take my world apart_**   
**_To need you - I am on my knees_**   
**_To love you - take my world apart_**   
**_To need you - broken on my knees_****__**

**_All said and done I stand alone_**   
**_Amongst remains of a life I should not own_**   
**_It takes all I am to believe_**   
**_In the mercy that covers me_****__**

**_Did you really have to die for me?_**   
**_All I am for all you are_**   
**_Because what I need and what I believe are worlds apart_**   
**__** **__**

**_I look beyond the empty cross_**   
**_Forgetting what my life has cost_**   
**_And wipe away the crimson stains_**   
**_And dull the nails that still remain_**   
**_More and more I need you now,_**   
**_I owe you more each passing hour_**   
**_The battle between grace and pride_**   
**_I gave up not so long ago_****__**

**_So steal my heart and take the pain_**   
**_And wash the feet and cleanse my pride_**   
**_Take the selfish, take the weak,_**   
**_And all the things I cannot hide_**   
**_Take the beauty, take my tears_**   
**_The sin-soaked heart and make it yours_****__**

**_Take my world all apart_**   
**_Take it now, take it now_****__**

**_And serve the ones that I despise_**   
**_Speak the words I can't deny_**   
**_Watch the world I used to love_**   
**_Fall to dust and thrown away_****__**

**_I look beyond the empty cross_**   
**_Forgetting what my life has cost_**   
**_So wipe away the crimson stains_**   
**_And dull the nails that still remain_**   
**_So steal my heart and take the pain_**   
**_Take the selfish, take the weak_**   
**_And all the things I cannot hide_****__**

**_Take the beauty, take my tears_**   
**_Take my world apart, take my world apart_**   
**_I pray, I pray, I pray_**   
**_Take my world apart_**   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Well there's the second chapter. I wasn't really in the writing mood lately. That's why I hadn't updated any of my stories in a long time. Just this huge writer's block. I was able to finish this chapter, though. There was going to be a scene where Darwin kills Sloan, but I left that out. I didn't feel it to be necessary. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. ^^; I love this song "Worlds Apart". It does fit Debbie's POV, don't you think? 


End file.
